1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to integrated device packages and methods for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated devices, such as integrated circuit (IC) devices or microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, are often secured within a package for a variety of reasons, including, for example, protection from the environment, radio frequency (RF) shielding, and/or to aid in connecting the devices to a larger circuit. The packaged integrated devices can include a package lid mounted to a package substrate. Depending upon the environment of use, the package should also be durable and withstand impact.
There is a need for improved packaging of integrated devices, including improved RF shielding.